


Clawhauser's Partner (Commission Story)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A Commission Story talking about Clawhauser and how he became a cop but also why he works as the dispatcher. (WARNING SUPER SAAADDDDD) (Also this was commissioned by  ragingwerewolfdude)





	Clawhauser's Partner (Commission Story)

It was break time. The cops inside of the ZPD’s 1st Precinct were having their lunch break with the rest out and about partoling and answering the calls. On the front desk in the lobby of the department were three mammals. Two of which were on the desk, being of a rabbit cop and fox cop, and the third being a huge cheetah. It was Judy, Nick, and Clawhauser in that order. They were eating their box of donuts Clawhauser had brought over for his break as he was eating away. Donuts are his favorite after all.

“I gotta say, these donuts ain’t bad.” Nick mutters out as he looks at the chocolate covered dough ring as he takes a bite.

“Thanks! I always get them from that donut shop close by. I swear, every single batch of their donuts are simply amazing!” the excited cheetah exclaims as he smiles and eats another one.

“Heh. I will surely keep note of that. Mainly for Nick.” Judy joked with a chuckle as Nick thanked her and grinned as he had another. 

Clawhauser took another bite and smiled. “The pink sprinkled donuts were always me and Derecks favorite.” As he said that, the two mammals looked at him with the looks of being puzzled.

“Dereck?” Judy and Nick sain in union with Clawhauser nodding. 

Clawhauser explained a bit of what he was talking about. “Yeah. Dereck was my partner back in the day. We met in highschool and later again met up in the police academy.” 

“Awwee.” Judy exclaimed with Nick eating his doughnut.

“I never knew you were partnered up.” Nick said as he finished his treat. “You seemed more of a tough and brave type of guy.”

“Oh thank you Nick! But no, I had him as my partner.” Clawhauser said with a smile.

“Care to tell us a bit about him. We never knew you had a partner.” Judy exclaims with then reaching out of her speech. “If it is not personal I mean-”

“Relax Judy.” The cheetah calmed down the rabbit. “Besides, I don’t mind talking about it.”

Nick speaks up. “Well, we are all ears man.” 

Clawhauser takes one bite as he starts to explain the story. “Ok, So I met him in highschool like I said. We both were in the track team. He was a wolf by the way, so he was pretty fast. One day, we raced against each other on the track.”

Nick spoke up during the story. “Did you beat him?”

Clawhauser chuckled softly. “Actually, I let him win.” 

“Huh?” The fox seemed confused. “But you were fast ever right? I mean you could had have state records, cheerleaders, mainly cheerleaders!” Nick was half joking with Judy punching his arm slightly.

“Yeah, but Dereck deserved the attention to. Ever since then, we became friends.” The cheetah smiled. “We talked from Sophomore year to Senior year. After that we kinda stayed in touch for a while.”

Judy smiles throughout the story. “That sounds so sweet Clawhauser.”

“Oh we had the best times together! Then when I went to train to become a police officer, I fought out he was in the same class as me! I was stoked!” The cheetah was having a wide smile, his tail wagging.

“So I am guessing you both passed and managed to work on here?” Nick pretty much figured that detail out with Clawhauser gasping.

“You read me like a book!” The ecstatic cheetah cop was full of glee on his face.

“So what happened then?” Judy questioned with her curiosity showing.

“Oh yeah!” Clawhauser took a sip of his coffee as he continued. “So pretty much we started to rank up. From helping out people to taking down the bad guys and sending them to jail!”

“Huh. Sounds like us. Bogo was still the chief huh?” Nick laughed softly at his own joke.

“Oh yeah he was! YOU ARE SCARY SMART NICK!” Clawhauser shouted with him continuing what he was saying. “But anyways, we both had the time of our lives as we ranked up over the years.” The smile on Clawhauser’s face slowly went down ever so slightly. “Until, well, he passed away.”

Judy and Nick felt sorry for the cheetah. They both patted his back and tried to comfort him. 

“I’m sorry Clawhauser.” Judy expressed her sympathy as he told her it was ok.

The cheetah went on. “He died a hero though. We were called in to deal with a crazed bomber in the building. We got the citizens out in time but as we were running, the mammal’s bomb went off and blasted us away.”

Nick felt silent. Having to eat his donut and stay silent for the sake of his pal. Clawhauser kept going. “I was hurt pretty bad. Broken leg for a couple of weeks. Dereck didn’t make it though. And after that...I just felt weak.” 

“But you aren’t weak. You are brave. So was he.” Judy felt determined to make sure the mammal knew he wasn’t anything bad. Not weak. Not pathetic either.

“Relax Judy. I learned that years ago.” Clawhauser reassurances her. “Heh. Kind of wish I learned that before I took to eating as my coping mechanism.”

“I’m sorry big guy. I really am.” Nick also felt sorrow for the cheetah who thanked the fox and offered him a donut. “Ehh I’m good.”

“Anyways, after the leg was hurt and I started to feel down, I asked Bogo if he could give me another job. So, he gave me this one.” Clawhauser patted his paw on the desk. “That way I can be helping officers and still be a hero.” The cheetah said with pride.

“Well I am glad you set yourself right and got better. Both physically and mentally.” Judy stated with Nick backing up with her as well.

“Yeah man. You really are a hero. I mean you do give out the info on our cases. You got the smarts, and that is what makes you special.” Nick said to make his buddy feel more joy. “Plus, you are the first face they see. They see a hero. The one who helps everyone. Citizens and Police. Dereck pretty much is proud of you.”

Clawhauser smiles. “Thanks guys. I’m glad you two think of me as that.”

“Of course Clawhauser, you are the best!” Judy says with Nick siding with her as well.

“Yeah. Plus you know all the locations. Including where the best place to get a coffee is.” Nick went on to do his casual jokes with Judy rolling her eyes with a smile and Clawhauser nodding.

“Mhm! Only the best for us Officers!” The cheetah says as suddenly he, the fox, and the rabbit start to look on the clock.

“Oh jeez. Well breaktime is over Carrots.” Nick says with him finishing his coffee and a donut in his paw.

“Well, thank you for trusting us for the story Clawhauser. You are very brave.” Judy says with her still being the good hearted bunny she is.

“Aww, it’s nothing Judy. Dereck pretty much is the reason I keep going.” He lays back as he looks over and sees the pink sprinkled donut still untouched. “Hey, you can have that last one. I’m kinda stuffed anyway.”

Judy takes the donut right before she thanks him and both her and Nick hop off the desk and start to head down to the debriefing room to get their assignments. 

“Good luck you guys!” Clawhauser says as the two shout their thanks and walk off while promising to come by. Clawhauser meanwhile smiles as he leans back against the chair and looks up to the sky. Smiling. Feeling good. Feeling perfect. But most importantly, feeling brave.

“Thank you Dereck. For helping me. For being there for me. For everything.”


End file.
